Divided
by Hydrobius
Summary: Sometimes, you have to be selfish and fight for your own dreams instead of lurking in the shadows, or you're going to watch the suffering of your beloved one. AU, OOC. PhantomxSam
1. The beginning

She knows it's beyond wrong. The girl isn't stupid, that's sure, but her heart has destroyed the last sign of sanity she had left. She couldn't say no to those pleading and glowing green eyes, the same she has always loved dearly, when he came on such desperate state. And, even though everything is getting better day by day, she still can't put a limit on those peculiar visits. Samantha Manson really tried to lie to herself, saying for weeks that she didn't enjoy the situation, almost like a mantra. However, she had always known the truth: her heart is more than delighted with those night sinful visits. Yes, probably her best friend would be pissed if he found the truth, but life is giving to her a chance to stay in a fake heaven for a while and she'll enjoy every little second of it.

She looked to the clock besides her bed. 3:50 A.M. Just ten more minutes and he will appear. It was the time they've found: 4 A.M. every Wednesday and Friday. Already knowing that he will show up, she went to bed sooner than normal. This way she can be one hundred percent rested and awake, making sure that everything won't be a dream and savoring every second of their meeting. Remembering their pact, she went to the bathroom to apply some makeup. He said that he didn't mind seeing her without any of those products, but she didn't like the idea of not having her purple lipstick applied on her lips. It was an addiction of her keeping her signature plum mouth, and he would have to deal with that. On the other side, though, she never takes off her PJs: a simple oversized black shirt with small silver bats on it and a small lime green short. He was immensely delighted when he discovered she sleeps wearing _his _colors, and begged to her not changing clothes. At first she was a bit uncomfortable, but the girl loves too much that lovesick look she always receives from him to don't grant his wish.

After applying her beloved makeup, Sam – as the girl likes to be called – fixed her hair a bit, without making the half ponytail she always wears on public, remembering that he'll probably mess her dark locks while caressing them. Back to her dark bedroom, she looked to the clock again: 3:56 A.M. Four minutes to go. Enjoying the gothic furniture of the room, the girl lighted some scented candles and an incense, creating a mystical and lovely aura. Part of her unique strong lilac smell is due the excess of esoteric products she likes to buy with that aroma, and she knew how much the ghost liked it. Sitting on her undone bed, she closed her eyes a bit and started to feel relaxed again entering in a meditation state, which was soon interrupted when she felt a gelid breeze pass through her window. He has come. Without opening her eyes, Sam simply smiled a bit, as she felt his weight on the bed.

They never talked much, there's no need to waste time with it. They had just a few hours to enjoy the embrace of each other, to feel what they couldn't outside this room. After that, the phantom had to go back to the shadows of a teenager boy, the owner of the body he lives in, while the girl would simply restore her facade. She would have to keep a fake smile anyway, even without this secret. Hugging the gelid body besides her, she rested her head on his chest, hearing the faint sound of an almost inexistence breathing. He is dead, even though it's hard to believe sometimes. Feeling her next to him, he simply hugged her, trying to keep her as close as he could. The lilac smell coming from her was intoxicating his mind already, and soon he would be so delighted that every single problem will be forgotten.

"Sammy, please, say what I wanna hear." He said using a pleading tone, cutting the comfortable silence between them.

"I'm yours, Phantom. Only yours." She replied, using her most soft and sweet voice. She could feel him smiling and purring on delight.

She was already expecting that moment; he always makes her say the same thing every meeting. When he asked the first time she felt quite offended. She was nobodies' propriety. However, after seeing him so desperate, using his adorable innocent eyes, she simply couldn't deny. And, after two or three times, she actually started to like this possessive side of him. It makes her feel wanted and safe, and she simply loves that content sigh he always gives after her words. Sam will never admit it to anybody, though.

Already feeling her small shivers, the ghost grabbed her blanket, which was beside him, to warm the girl a bit. She told him on their first meeting that she doesn't care about the cold sensation he gives every time he keeps her too close to his body. However, she was his, and he has this insane need to take care of her, even when she says he doesn't have to bother. Hell, he started protecting the city only because of her. She was in danger, and he had to save his love. After that, the realization of her eyes sparkling every time she watches him acting like a hero has made defending Amity Park his second devotion. Also, this was his way to, at least, try fixing Sammy's heart a bit. He knows how much his love is broken because of the human who shares the same body as him. He saw her amethyst orbs dying slowly because the idiot couldn't notice how much his best friend loved him. He was on immensely pain when he noticed how low was his love's self-steam because she didn't have his attention.

Actually, the idiocy of his human part was also killing him slowly. First, there was that girl with an annoying voice. He couldn't understand how someone could desire some brainless body that only wanted to be fucked by a hero, nothing more. When he had to watch the kid date that creature – even though he knew the whole time it was Kitty possessing her body – he was extremely disgusted with himself, knowing that part of him was actually kissing that empty soul. And, while the boy was jumping of happiness, he was forced to watch his Sammy trying to keep her sanity.

However, things got worse with time. The stupid kid has fallen in love with another girl, that ghost hunter. The girl was fine; this one at least has a personality. That made things a bit easier to bear, even though she always wanted his head on her wall. God, it was almost like dating the female alive version of Skulker. For the same reason he was a bit more delighted, though, Sam was more broken. This time she knew she had lost his eternal crush to someone who really liked him. She was forced to watch on sidelines both of them enjoying themselves with gorgeous smiles, this actually being her only sanity point. If he was happy, she would be happy for him.

The Valerie girl, though, broke the kid's heart to focus only on her desire to have her revenge on Phantom, which made him laugh sardonically for days. The two girls the human wanted actually desired, each one of her particular way, himself, and the one he obsessed immensely loved the kid. And that's why he has hided so long, faking he was merely a part of Danny Fenton, and not another soul trapped on his body. He knew he had to wait for the right time to reveal himself to his Sammy, or she would push him away. He had to conquer her slowly, make her love him as much as she loved the other one. And things were getting easier with time, since apparently the kid **finally** noticed the gorgeous and incredible person his best friend is.

One day the worst has happened, though. Valerie discovered the true identity of the town hero, and, instead of hating the kid, she accepted and forgave Phantom. He was pissed with the girl, while the human made that passion, which was slowly dying, burn again. Not much longer after that, the girl started hanging out with the famous trio of Casper High, which was the beginning of their fights. The clueless kid would break both of his best friends' hearts with a single shot without even notice.

_"__Guys, I think Valerie and I still have a chance. I'll ask her out tomorrow! What do you think?" the kid said. Tucker, their other best friend which has a strange fashion sense, was the first one to reply, while Sam was more focused on not breaking in front of them. Suddenly, for her brain the tree she was resting was the most fascinating thing in the world._

_"__Man, I was going to ask her out. C'mon, you knew I was falling in love with her! I've asked you if I could hit on her and you said you didn't like Val anymore."_

_"__I know and I'm sorry, Tuck. But I still like her and she is flirting with me…"_

_The afro American guy, being much more sensitive and smart than the other one, watched the girl besides them almost crying. Acting like the amazing best friend he is, Tucker decided to cut the topic, trying to protect her. Picking his PDA, he started to focus on it instead of the conversation, quickly replying:_

_"__You know what? Forget it. Go on, man."_

_"__Thanks, Tuck, you're the best! Sam, could you please give me back the ring tomorrow? I'm gonna give it to Val if things go alright."_

_Without looking to him, she simply nodded. _

A week after that, the trio wasn't the same anymore. Tucker was more into his technology than he was, making the almost impossible. He only stopped looking to his PDA to talk with Sam. The kid didn't have more time for his friends. He only had eyes for Valerie, only talked with her, and even started patrolling the city with his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Sammy was dying, literally. She didn't eat anymore, nor talked about her ideals. She was gloomier than normal, so melancholic that not even the girl with annoying voice was making fun of her. The goth was so bad that even Valerie tried to make Danny talk with her, but the kid didn't give enough attention to her wish. Phantom, disgusted with the way his body buddy was acting, wasn't happy watching his obsession sulking, and he needed to make things right again. And that's exactly what he did.

It was a simple patrol night. There was no sign of any ghost nearby, so the kid said to his girlfriend she could go home and rest. She wasn't really happy on hear that, but she did it anyway. When he was getting close to his own house, he saw the Box Ghost haunting a nearby shop. Without thinking, the boy flew to it, getting his Fenton Thermos ready. However, as soon as he was with his feet touching the ground, he morphed back to his human form. Confused, the kid tried to became Danny Phantom again, but without success. Luck for him, he was able to catch the ghost even without his powers, since it was too much distracted with plastic bubble and cardboard boxes. Believing he couldn't morph because he was tired, and he was **really **tired, Fenton went to bed without thinking more about it. Everything would be back to normal after a good night of sleep.

Of course, things weren't that simple. As soon as the boy fell asleep, the Phantom persona took care of his body. He was tired of being just a spectator, and he was going to be sure to fix the mess the kid was doing. He had to make his Sammy alive again. Opening his eyes, he went ghost and flew to his love's mansion.

* * *

><p><em>First chapter done :D I'm not sure if I'm going to turn this into something big, or just add one more part. Sorry if there's too many grammatical problems, I'm not used to write in English (: <em>


	2. Tattoos

_When he finally arrived on her mansion, she was already asleep. Seeing her peaceful face made his heart break. He had yet seen her so relaxed, so calm, especially after the beginning of Danny's relationship. He could spend the next ten hours simply staring to the girl in front of him, but there were more important topics to solve first. Maybe, after fixing the kid's mistakes, she would let him enjoy this scene again. Or, even better, she would allow him to sleep near her, to protect her. After savoring the moment a bit more, and making sure he would never forget that mental image, he calmly put a hand on her shoulder. At first, she had only mumbled some incoherent words, which has made him chuckle a bit. She was acting so adorable!_

_Shaking her with a bit more strength this time, he watched her tense a bit and shift under her soft blankets. The Phantom wanted more than everything to simply go intangible, pass through those warm covers and hug his Sammy. After a few minutes, her face relaxed again, and a small smile appeared on her lips. It was strange for him to see them without being purple due the fact the girl never gets out without applying her lipstick, but he liked it none the less. _

_"__Danny…" whispered the girl. Her voice was so soft and loving on that moment…_

_God was teasing him._

_Trying to focus again, he shook Sam another time, with some significant force this time. She simply turned to her back, which ended making all her blankets fall. And then he saw heaven. His colors on her PJs. Those dangerous lime green short shorts under that were almost unnoticeable under the black and silver giant shirt, so big that it ended up falling on her left side, showing her collarbone and giving to him a delicious view of her milky neck… Trying to focus on something else, he brought his eyes to her legs, which were gorgeous but less surprising to see, since the girl always wears skirts anyway. Of course, that pair of shorts were a lot shorter than what she usually wears… And then his wandering eyes saw __**it.**__ The girl has a tattoo, a DP tattoo for God's sake! It was on the top of her left tight, a bit more than two palms under her hipbone. The drawing was small, probably just an inch or two, but he didn't care. It was his damn mark!_

_God was __**really **__teasing him._

_However, ignoring his mouth going dry and all lustful desires, knowing his Sammy has his symbol tainted on her skin made him really happy. A bit jealous due the fact a random artist has touched such a hided area of her body, but he killed that thought quickly. After all, the guy only did him a favor marking her as Phantom's._

_He was going to show her how much he loved that, of course. Just not now, since he still have a mess to fix._

* * *

><p>"Sammy, you know I love you, right?" said the ghost to the goth in his arms, tracing the symbol on her leg. She looked a bit surprised with his question and blushed a bit. He is really possessive, that's sure, but he isn't a man who says the infamous three words on a regular basis.<p>

"Yes, I do. And I love you, too" she whispered, smiling. "And, before you plead again, I'm already saying it: I'm forever yours. We're stuck together, Mr. Phantom".

The girl knew him too well.

"I know, Sammy. After all, both your soul and body are marked by me" chuckling, he added "I've never asked you… Why did you tattoo my symbol on your leg?"

She looked to him with an arched eyebrow, with those amethyst eyes shining with happiness. Laughing a bit, she replied to him with that adorable voice she always uses to tease him. "Your symbol? I'm sorry, but as I record, the design is mine. As my point of view, you're the one who's actually marked".

Phantom knew she was right. After all, she was the artist behind the logo. She was the one who made it stuck on his chest. As much as he liked to think she was tattooed with his symbol, he had to assume that he was the first one who'd been marked. It was more discreet due the fact almost nobody knows the truth behind his uniform outside the Ghost Zone. There, though, every single soul knew Samantha Manson was his, and Phantom was hers. He had to make that extremely clear after a week in which the girl got captured four times in a row. Using the innumerous rumors about his persona on his favor, he ended up with the kidnappings after telling to every creature the next one to rely a finger on his propriety will have the honor to meet his evil side.

"I'm gonna tell you something, Miss Manson. You may have created the logo and marked me first, but now I own it." Adding some pressure on the hand on her leg, he continued, "And, even though I wasn't the one to stamp **my **sign on you, you are marked mine".

He had to stop acting like that, or she was going to kiss this ghost senseless. She was barely holding herself, though. It was funny to watch the independent vegetarian peculiar reactions when her lover starts with his own possessive crisis. Meanwhile, he was enjoying himself immensely. He is the only one able to make her lose control, to awake this primal side of her. Phantom was the only man capable to make the panther known as Sam to act like a cute kitten.

"I'm all yours, Sammy. So, tell me, what's holding you? I know you want me" he teased, saying every word calmly, using his lowest voice, aware of how much she enjoys when he uses it. Bringing his lips to her neck, he kissed her pulse point, which made her moan softly, and ended "and you know how much I need you. Kiss me, my queen."

She didn't care anymore. Yes, he is a ghost who shares the same body as her best friend, who was her crush for years, until the ghost revealed himself. Yes, he has tons of secrets, which bothers her immensely. Yes, he is extremely obsessed and devoted with her. And, yes, he is dead.

But she brought her right arm to his neck, grabbed his white hair, pressed her chest against his, and kissed him anyway. It was deep, mysterious and desperate, mirroring their current humor. As soon as he got his composure back, he grabbed her hips strongly with one of his hands, while the other one was on her shoulder blades, making her impossible closer than before. Unfortunately for him, as quick as the girl started the kiss, she ended it.

"By the way, I made it because I will be always there for you. Grandma said my first tattoo had to be something really special, unique. And, ironically, she was the one who gave me the idea. Guess she knows more than we thought." She laughed a bit, remembering the conversation she had with her beloved grandmother. The elderly woman suggested it with a smile and a wink, which made Sam shocked, but not as much surprised as she should be. Grandma Ida was way too smart for her own good. "It reminds me of how much I can change the world, even though almost everybody believes we're obnoxious outcasts." And, with a teasing look, she brought her mouth to his ear, biting it softly, and whispering "if you're that fascinated with this tattoo, I'm sure you'll like all the others."

That was new. God, he needed to find more about these new drawings. Once he thought he had seen a small black spider drawing on her…

His Sammy is an evil woman.

And payback is a bitch.

* * *

><p><em>Insomnia made me do it. I guess I've finally found something funny to do on my sleepless nights.<em>Next chapter will be bigger and more revealing, I promise.<em> Thanks for reading (: _


	3. A Phantom's tale pt1

_He didn't want to wake her up. God, he wished he could simply hug her and rest beside that amazing girl. However, he knew it would be a huge invasion to her personal space, at least for now, and the last thing he needed on that moment was an angry Sam yelling at him, even though he knew the truth about her feelings. Yes, the kid is completely clueless, but Phantom isn't. Actually, her immensely love for Danny was his biggest fear since it could be a huge problem if he didn't play his cards on the right way. _

_His first idea was faking he is Danny, using this to get the right reactions of her. It would work, of course, even though she knew he's with another woman. She would give the world for him if he asked for it. Although it would be amazing to hold his Sammy as quick as possible, he wanted to do it without fooling her. First, it wasn't fair to play with her emotions like that and, second, he wanted her to desire __**him**__, not the kid. _

_And that's why he was fitting his obsession with immensely fear in the eyes._

_Taking a deep breath, he brought his icy hands to her shoulders, shaking her a bit, saying her name softly. She reacted to his voice immediately, opening her eyes slowly. After getting used to the real world, she looked to him for a few moments, trying to guess why on Earth he was there. Since his relationship with Valerie started he'd never appeared in her room anymore. Hell, her best friend was barely talking with her anymore!_

_"__Danny, don't call me that, unless you want to be full dead" she said, coldly. Seeing his glowing green eyes for the first time in days, she noticed they were immersed in sadness, which made her break inside. Sam's expression softened, and without any more drama she gave him a smile, which made the ghost happier at the same instant. "Anyway, what are you doing here? It's too late" and, after yawning, she continued, "Are you hurt?"_

_"__Don't worry, __**Sammy**__, I'm not hurt, at least not physically" he replied, trying to stay as calm as he could. "I'm here because I have to talk with you, but you have to promise not freak out, nor yell at me without hearing everything I have to say". _

_If his idea was calming her, it failed immensely. She tried to keep her face soft, but her feelings were chaotic, wandering what could make him say those words, especially to her. Did Valerie break up with him? Is everything alright with his family? Tucker? Are he going to say he don't want to talk with her anymore? Taking a breath, she made a gesture with her hands to make him sit down beside her. After doing what the girl wanted, he felt her small hands above his, which brought all the desire back to his veins, making him forget the entire situation. Looking to her face, he quickly got captured by those mysterious amethyst orbs…_

_Why he wasn't kissing Sammy right now?_

_"__Don't worry, Danny, I'm here for you. After all, we'll always be friends. Just tell me already"._

_Oh, yeah, right. He had to tell her he wasn't really Danny._

_Why didn't this seem like a good plan anymore?_

_He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The aroma of lilacs quickly filled his nose, which made him completely lost for a couple of seconds. This girl would be the death of him if he wasn't already dead. She tried to move her hands to get his attention, but as soon as she lifted a finger, he gripped them firmly, not wanting to lose contact. He opened his eyes slowly, and started to talk._

_"__You know, you look really cute with those clothes on". Ok, that was true, but it was the worst time to say it. Luckily for him, she just laughed. That wonderful sound warmed his heart and made him immensely happy, even though he was internally killing himself for being such a coward._

_"__Thank you, Mr. Phantom. You look quite handsome on that uniform, too" she said, smirking, which made him blush. He just hopped she hadn't said that just to tease him. "Danny, are you going to say what you want to tell me already, or you just came to see my PJs?"_

_That comment brought him to reality. Is he stupid or what? Probably, after hearing all the truth she will tell everything to the kid, whom would probably get rid of him and toss the Phantom on the Ghost Zone for good. _

_That means no more Sammy._

_Well, he could simply take the girl with him, maybe lock her so she would be all his… Well, she wouldn't like that, but it would solve most of his problems. Unfortunately, her happiness was really important to him. Taking another breath, amethyst met neon green and that was the motivation he needed to start._

_"__First of all, I must say it again: listen the whole story before you react. It will be really hard for me to tell you this, and I won't do it again._

_First I must do a proper introduction. My name is Phantom, and I'm a ghost… a full one. I was one of the emptiest souls living on the Ghost Zone. I used to habit on one of the most distant parts of it, and, since almost every single ghost fears me; they never bothered to go there. Sometimes I received visits from Clockwork and Frostbite, that's all._

_A week before your friend went on that portal, Clockwork said to me that I was going to disappear soon if I didn't do something to fix my situation. Honestly, I was quite happy on hear that. I was so tired of that emptiness… As you probably have already noticed, every ghost has a function connected with its own obsession. I didn't have one. I was just an empty soul wandering through my castle. _

_He also said that I should make a choice which could change everything."_

* * *

><p>After a full make-out session, the lovers were just hugging each other. Phantom was still immersed on his own world, absorbing as much as he could of the girl on his arms. He wasn't going to see her until next Wednesday and that bothered him immensely.<p>

Maybe it's time to finally tell the kid the true situation.

The boy was so clueless that he barely noticed Phantom's night or Sam's lovely glances directed to him. Yes, the trio was slowly talking with each other again, thanks to Valerie. Tucker was a bit reluctant, but after a new PDA given by Danny and tons of "sorry", he forgave the boy. The techno-geek also noticed that their other best friend was glowing happiness, which was extremely scary considering who she is and the situation she was facing. He knew she was hiding something, but he wasn't going to pressure her to tell him, at least not yet.

Danny was a lot surprised when, on the next day, Sam was there talking naturally with Valerie, as nothing had happened. At first he was quite happy to finally see his best friend and girlfriend interacting so nicely, but then he started to feel a bit uncomfortable. Sam was happier than normal, smiling too much, and she even hugged Val.

Aren't they supposed to be the lovebirds from Casper High? Why is she acting like she doesn't care about him?

Phantom was laughing when he heard the kid's thoughts. Thanks to him, Danny was dreaming about his best friend almost every single night. Most of those _dreams _were actually memories from both men. Sometimes he would dream about when they were children, other times about their kisses…

That means the kid wanted his Sammy. He finally noticed his feelings toward the goth girl. Yes, the obsession part was **almost** entirely Phantom's fault, but the feeling of love was always there. Danny liked Valerie, but his heart was always Sam's. Feelings that were hided on the deepest of his mind before the ghost merged with him.

Hugging the girl with more strength, Phantom kissed her hair softly, saying sweet nothings. Sam got a bit cozier on his chest, enjoying his , he loves that soft noise she always does when she's content.

Maybe he can share her with the kid.

* * *

><p><em>Here we go, another chapter. Things are getting a bit clearer now. I was going to make it bigger, but I've decided to separate Phantom's story in two. This is only the first part of the fic, and it needs to end extremely clearer for the real story starts. Next one will explore more the relationship between Danny and Phantom. Don't worry; I've tons of plans for these two. Thanks for reviewing and reading, it makes me really happy ^_^<em>

_Now, answering the sex question: No, they didn't have sex. I'm not sure if I'm gonna add a lemon on this or not, let me know if you want to or not ;)_


End file.
